LoriSteve Prompts
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Bunch of one-shot regarding Lori Weston & Steve McGarrett - Chapter 1: Dates from Hell


Title: Lori/Steve Prompts

Characters: Lori, Steve (others included)

Rating: Teen to Mature/Adult

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Hawaii Five 0. CBS Productions owns Hawaii Five 0 and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: Bunch of one-shot regarding Lori Weston & Steve McGarrett

Timeline: Season 2 and Future Fics

A/N: Feeling a bit down with the lack of Lori/Steve fanfiction so I decided to prompt myself. If you wish to check out the prompt page – head to my profile – there is a link that will take you there.

Warnings: Sexual themes, Friendship, Fluff, Angst, Spoilers for episodes, Romance

Title: Dates from Hell

Pairings: Lori/Steve

Prompt: Date

Summary: A date from hell leads to surprising revelations concerning Lori Weston

Rating: Teen

Warning: Friendship with a small hint of romance

Word Count: 2,848

Steve McGarrett looked up from his files when he heard high heels clicking on the floor of the Five 0 Headquarters. His brows rose in surprise when he spotted Lori Weston stalking by his office, anger emitting from her body language.

He sat back in his chair, wondering if he should risk talking to her before he decided that it was his job as the team leader to do so. Besides, she did have a gun and could use it, better to head off whatever anger dominating her before she shot someone.

With a heavy sigh, Steve pushed himself away from his desk and off his chair before cautiously making his way out of his office and down the hall where Lori was situated.

He came to stop in the hallway in time to see Lori bending over and reaching into her drawers. She was dressed in a simple red dress that helped to show off her tan she had gained since she had been stationed in Hawaii and she wore red heels that helped to showcase her legs.

Steve came out of his thoughts when Lori slammed her desk drawer harder than needed and cleared his throat, crossing his arms when her head snapped up, surprised.

"Steve!" she straightened, allowing her blonde curls to frame her face. "What are you doing here?" she turned her attention back to the other drawer she was currently trying to pull free.

"I wanted to catch up on my paperwork and to check out some of the cold cases that the Guv'nor sent me," he told her, frowning when she stepped behind the desk and used both hands to pull the drawer free.

It came free with a snap, causing her to stumble before she caught her balance and she huffed out a frustrated breath. "Is everything okay?" he asked, giving into his concern. He may have not worked with Lori for long, but even he could see she was annoyed.

Lori sighed and she looked up at him, grabbing a slim black case from her drawer and slipped it into her bag.

"I just had a date from hell," Lori informed him as she grabbed her files and placed them under her arm as she closed the drawer. "So I'm just going to take my paperwork, go home and drown myself in ice-cream."

"It can't have been that bad," Steve tried to soothe her. "It was just one date, right?" he asked and she scoffed as she stood in front of him, even in heels, she barely reached his nose.

"Steve, I've been going out on dates for the last three weeks and every single one of them was a disaster," she informed him before frowning. "I'm actually impressed that you and Danny haven't figured it out just by looking at Kono."

"Oh, that'll explain why Kono kept asking to be paired up with you, gossip," Steve understood. Lori shook her head with an amused smile.

"Actually, it was more of stopping me from murdering you guys. Those were really bad days," she explained. Steve arched an eyebrow thinking back, now he thought about it, Kono did seem a bit insistent that she should be paired up with Lori, and Lori did seem a bit…tense on those days, she didn't smile as much until after the case where she seemed a bit more relaxed.

"So, dates for the last three weeks, am I to assume you had one every night?" he leaned against the doorjamb and Lori sighed, tilting her head before she placed her folders and bag on the desk.

"Not every night," she admitted, "Just when we're not busy with a case."

"Where did you find the guys?" Steve was curious. He knew that Lori attracted attention but he had never seen any guy invite her out. Lori rolled her eyes.

"My mother, she's so convinced I'm going to end up all alone so she and her friends have set up a string of blind-dates!" Lori threw up her hands in frustration. "And I swear they are picking the worse dates on purpose!"

"Why would you say that?" he frowned. "I mean, I thought mothers wanted the best for their children." Lori shrugged.

"Because all of my dates weren't what I would have picked for myself. Yes, they were handsome, they were well dressed and yes they had a good job that paid them very well but that's not what I'm looking for." She twisted her fingers together. "And not to mention, most of them were controlling and there have been a few that were kinda…out there." She gestured with one hand, her eyes widening comically.

"Out there?" he repeated, amusement curling his lips. Lori pursed hers, obviously not happy that he wanted an example before she gave him a short nod.

"Okay, my third date? He answered his phone and lied to his wife about where he was," Lori told him. Steve stared at her in disbelief and she nodded. "Oh yeah, apparently she is 'fine' with them having an 'open relationship' so I asked why he felt the need to lie to her. He had to 'try' me out first before he could tell his wife about us." She rolled her eyes as Steve's jaw dropped.

"Try you?" he croaked out, Lori nodded.

"Story of my life, every guy wants sex and I just want a relationship." She sighed before catching sight of the time on her watch. She slipped off the desk, giving Steve a sheepish grin. "I'd better go and take the files home. Besides, I promised Kono I would give her a report on how the date went."

He watched as she grabbed her files and her bag before she stalked past him and headed out of the building. He needed to have a little chat with Kono.

~_DFH_~

Two weeks later, late at night, Steve found Lori in her office with her jeans clad calves slung across her desk. She was reclining in her chair with a bowl of ice cream held to her chest. She looked far more relaxed this time round. He remembered her saying she wanted to drown herself in ice cream and wondered if that need was still around.

"Hey." Steve leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest as she waved her spoon before dipping it back into the ice cream. "Bad date?" Lori laughed, shaking her head.

"Nah, I gave up with the whole dating thing," she admitted with a shrug and a roll of her eyes. "Kono has been trying to get me to change my mind, she met this guy she thinks I would like but I'm not so sure, all my blind-dates haven't exactly been successes." She lifted her spoonful of ice cream. "This is sort of a consolation prize." She slipped it into her mouth, her eyes closing in pleasure.

"What guy?" he asked, wariness making his tone edgy, clearing his throat as he tried not to think about what she just looked like there. Lori opened her eyes and gave him a smile.

"Some surfer guy she thinks is cute, apparently he goes for blondes. From how she describes him, it sounds like he is a serial dater who goes through girls like tissues, so I think I might give him a miss."

"Profiling someone before you've met them?" he asked, amused as he relaxed and Lori shrugged.

"One of the perks, and downfall, of being a profiler, you tend to profile the person the moment you hear or see them. It can cause some problems during dates because guys don't like it if you know more than them telling you, it's off putting and they tend to want to keep that whole 'mysterious' aura around them," she explained, digging back into her ice cream and failing to noticed the amuse grin that was growing on Steve's face as she rambled.

"Have you told Kono?" Lori nodded before she gestured to the seat in front of her.

"You are welcome to sit," she told him, arching an eyebrow. "You don't usually need my permission." Steve laughed as he moved closer, taking the back of the chair, pulling it out.

"You were less liable to kill me before," he told her as he sat down, getting comfortable. She smirked.

"I wouldn't kill you," she assured him before she tilted her head, giving that defiant look. "Unless you stole my ice cream," she pointed her spoon at him, "I can't guarantee your safety then."

"You won't need to worry about that," Steve assured her holding up his hands in surrender. "I learnt my lesson when I stole ice cream from Kono; she took me down quicker than any other suspect." Lori laughed. "Now Danno on the other hand…"

"Yeah, Danny does seem like the type to try and sneak ice cream out of the freezer. Kono and I caught him once." Steve grinned. "He got all flustered, telling us that the freezer was broken and he had to eat the ice cream before it melted. He was even going to come and find us. Kono pointed out he only had one spoon and he said it was the only one that was clean and we could share it." She rolled her eyes as Steve laughed, amused as ever when it came to his best friend.

"I'm guessing Kono didn't fall for that?" he asked. Lori shook her head.

"She just glared at him before she stalked over to the drawers and pull out another two spoons and we shared the ice cream. He is really good when it comes to girl talks," she admitted with wide eyes before she grinned at his wide-eyes expression. "It was kinda nice to have a guy's perspective on things."

"I'm sure it was," Steve remarked dryly, getting soft laugher from the blonde as she ate another spoonful of ice cream. "How does your mother feel about you not going on your blind dates she set up for you?" he asked and Lori shrugged.

"I left a message on her phone, haven't heard back from her yet. She's probably in a shock at the moment and once she gets over it, she'll call me to tell me that I'm not getting any younger, that I should find a suitable man, get married and have children." She placed her head on the back of her chair. "But that's not what I want. I walked away from a wedding because I knew we were getting married because our parents expected it, not because we wanted to be together."

"You don't talk about that much," Steve mused and she glanced at him before turning her gaze to her bowl.

"Wasn't exactly the proudest moment of my life," she admitted before giving him a one shoulder shrug. "Besides, there's no point in dwelling on the past, you can't change it."

"Good point," he conceded. "So, what exactly are you looking for in a person or date?"

"I want to have fun," she told him. "First dates are usually nerve-racking but it doesn't mean we can't have fun. I would like to be able to order my own meals."

"That would be a bonus?" he asked and she nodded.

"Better than my date ordering me a salad for a starter, a plain chicken and salad for main and denying me a dessert because he think I need to watch my figure," she informed him, flashing him a grin at his gobsmacked expression, "Date 5 and 13."

"Now that's just wrong," Steve sat up straight, indignation flashing over his face. "A woman should be allowed to make her own choice when it comes to meal. You can tell a lot about a woman by how and what she eats."

"Profiling by food, very smooth," Lori told him with an impressed nod.

"Hm, I never thought of it that way," Steve mused before he narrowed his eyes at Lori. "What would you like the guy to do for a first date?"

"He doesn't have to take me to a fancy restaurant, I do like to go swimming or even a carnival, I've always loved them. As long as the guy finds it enjoyable, then there is no reason why I wouldn't like it either," she told him. Steve nodded and Lori tilted her head. "What would you do for a first date?" Lori asked. Steve smirked as he tilted his head curiously and she rolled her eyes. "I'm just curious. Since I know you wouldn't order a woman's meal for her, what else would you do?"

"Well it would depend on when the date is, if it was afternoon or night. Afternoon, we could go for a hike or swimming. If it was night, I'd take her to this café I know then we could go for a walk on the beach," he told her with a self-conscious shrug as Lori arched her eyebrows impressed.

"Maybe I should hold classes on how to date a woman and have you as a spoke-person," she mused, getting an eye-roll from Steve.

"Maybe you should find a guy who is willing to date you because he wants to date you and not because your mother is setting you up?" he pointed out and she stared at him.

"Why Steve, are you thinking of asking me out on a date?" she asked, her expression carefully blank. Steve blinked at her, his jaw dropping before her mask cracked and she laughed. He exhaled, glaring at her. "Sorry, I couldn't resist," she admitted, smiling.

"I think you've been hanging out with Kono too much," he muttered.

"Do you want me to hang out with Danny more? I'm sure he'll have some other handcuff tricks he would like to show me." Steve grimaced at the memory.

"I think that would just make it worse," he told, shrugging.

"I would suggest Max but since he and I already hang out, there wouldn't be any point in that. I could suggest Chin, but I don't want to get in the way of his and Malia's honeymoon phase."

"You and Max hang out?" he asked and she nodded.

"Oh yeah, we have movie nights. He makes awesome popcorn and it's nice to be with someone who has a love for movies," she told him. "Have you ever seen his collection? It's amazing!"

"Er, no, Max and I never really hang out much outside work," he admitted. "It sounds like you guys have fun." Lori nodded with a soft smile.

"He's really good guy. You should come round one night, we invited Kono once and she now comes out with us whenever she's not with Jake or her family."

"Hm…sounds like you're asking me out on a date," he told her and she gaped at him before narrowing her eyes playfully when she noticed the familiar teasing smirk.

"Jerk," she muttered under her breath as he laughed.

"What's this about Jake?" Steve calmed down. Lori paled, her eyes widening.

"What?"

"You said Kono goes out with Jake, who is he and why haven't I heard about this before?" Lori groaned.

"Please don't tell her I told you," she begged. "Jake is one of the SEALs that came with us to get you when you had been captured by WoFat. The two of them ended up getting along and she just wants to see if it will go anywhere before she introduces him to you guys. I don't know if you have noticed but you are pretty protective of Kono, even though she can take care of herself." Steve cleared his throat at the knowing look on her face.

"Yeah, well, it's our job to make sure she is safe," Steve informed her. Lori just rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Well, I've met the guy and I'm not getting any weird vibes off him. He really seems to like Kono. Trust me, when Kono is ready, she will introduce you guys to him, not before." Steve scanned her face for a moment before he nodded.

"Alright, I'll hold back, for now," he warned her and she smiled, giving him a nod. "And no, I won't tell Kono you let it slip." He got a grateful look from her. "So, what are you going to do about your mother and Kono wanting you to date?"

"Hm…I guess I'll tell them the truth, I'm not really in the market at the moment." She shrugged before she smiled. "Besides, I like to think that once I meet a guy that I actually like, I'll be willing to take a risk and go out with him, providing he makes the first date a good one."

Steve stared at her before he gave her a slow grin, nodding in agreement.

"You never know, he could be right round the corner," he told her and her grin widened, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Yeah, he could be," she agreed before they fell into a comfortable silence, looking out of the window.

Someday, the time will be right. It's just not now.

The End

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
